


MischievousShota: Daddy/Daughter Impregnation Compilation

by SlyAdam



Series: MischievousShota Tumblr Short Story Archives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Innocence, Lactation, Loving Sex, Multi, No actual explicitly underage bits but I added the warning to be on the safe side, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Short Stories, birth (non-graphic), daddy/daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: This is a compilation of Tumblr short porn stories which all have a daddy/daughter theme...All of these are entirely fictional - and all of them are dirty and explicit. All were originally posted on Tumblr as 'captions' of sorts to naughty pictures.I have decided to compile most of the stories here based on their themes.The shorter stories are towards the beginning, while the longer and more recent are posted further in. I wrote them for myself, they range from about 400 words to over 2000.If you hate porn, do not read. If you hate incest, do not read. There will be no tolerance for morons.Other than that, enjoy.EDIT 26 June 2020: Never thought this would be my first ever thing to reach 200 kudos. RIP Alisha story which missed out by a single Kudos. Still, thank you to everyone who's read and enjoyed this. Honestly, I put these on here as just something people might enjoy a bit, but this and the Mom/Son one are some of my most-liked works on the site. Life's funny.





	1. Being Curious in the Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> A daddy's little girl gets very curious about a man's body during bath-time...

It was innocent at first. I had to bathe my daughter after her mom’s sudden death. Being a single dad was always tough, but I could handle whatever life threw my way. I had the energy of my twenties, after all.

My daughter was an energetic girl, and always so curious. When we were in the bath, she kept asking why I didn’t have a little hole like her. I probably should’ve let her bathe herself, but every time I tried to leave, she’d protest and demand I stay with her. 

When she was older and started getting breasts, her curiosity went even further. She started to touch and squeeze at my dick, again despite my efforts. Eventually, she gave it a lick, before putting as much of my cock into her mouth as she could.

I could see her eyes twinkle with one of her great ideas. Popping my dick out of her mouth, she turned around and slowly slid her pussy onto my already-erect cock. I didn’t resist as she gave up her virginity to me. After a few short minutes, I emptied my balls into her womb for the very first time, though I wondered why I hadn’t felt a hymen. She must have broken it herself… probably while ‘experimenting’.

‘Where’d you learn that, sweetie?’ I asked. 

‘I just thought it would be a cool idea, Daddy! It feels good when I put my fingers in my hole… and your penis is way bigger than a finger!’

‘That it is, darling,’ I said, wondering if I should’ve used protection. ‘So, did that feel good?’

‘It was the best thing ever! The white stuff from your dick feels warm inside me… I love it! Let’s do it again.’ 

She nagged me for hours the next day. I did finally relent in the evening, shooting another load in her pussy.

Thus, this became our regular routine. My daughter liked to try different positions, always ending with me cumming deep inside her. The few times I tried to pull out, she angrily chastised me. In the end, her womb always ended up flooded with my semen.

I don’t know what I expected, but I somehow still felt a shock when I noticed the bulge of my daughter’s belly a few months later. I continued to fuck her from behind as our child grew, and she started getting insatiable once her tits started producing milk.

She complained of getting fat… I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth of what we’d done. Eventually, she was at full-term. One day, while I sucked on her engorged tits as I shot another load in her pussy… her water broke.

With a fantastic effort over the next few hours, she pushed out our baby. I’d made my first grandson before age 40. My daughter approached me not one week later, saying now she was back to normal, she felt all empty, in a physical sense, and didn’t like it at all. 

She agreed with my proposed solution: get her pregnant again, and again, and again. I think we’ve hardly missed a day of babymaking sex since then. In fact, I can’t ever recall her going more than a few months without being pregnant in the past… well, lots of years.

You know something funny? Our eldest daughter/granddaughter is exactly like her mother. She’s very… inquisitive. In fact, just recently, the three of us have started all bathing together…


	2. Dressed Up in Cute Pyjamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's little girl likes to look cute. Daddy likes it when she does this.

My little girl loves wearing cute clothes for me. She’s such a sweetie. It’s always clear what she wants when she strips off down to her panties. I’ll remove those too, then fuck her while she studies. It’s my favourite picture – her presenting her cum-filled pussy to me while reading a textbook as if nothing was happening. The decision was obvious when she showed me a positive pregnancy test. Neither of us could resist the idea of her with a huge pregnant tummy.

One time, her friends all came over, and she convinced the lot of them to wear cute pyjamas. Maybe they could make their daddies happy as well. After her friends were asleep, I slowly removed her pyjama leggings, then fucked her pregnant body. I felt the already-prominent bulge as I shot a load of hot cum into her, as deep into her body as I could go. Afterwards, she returned to her friends with a secret creampie in her pussy. 

Still, nothing was hotter than doing it while she studied. She even had the idea to put on a schoolgirl uniform… I lifted up her skirt and spurted countless loads inside her heavily pregnant pussy. Her belly hung swollen and low, it stuck out, not fitting into the clothes she’d chosen. That was perfection – my girl bent over her desk, in a uniform, massively pregnant and pussy dripping with my cum.

When she gave birth, I didn’t hesitate to bend her over the desk and knock her up again… and again. So far, six times giving birth has not been close to enough, and she’s got many fertile years left yet. She loves nothing more than having a huge pregnant tummy and wearing all kinds of cute outfits – they do tend to get stained with her breastmilk, though. And my cum.


	3. Three Sisters Find their Daddy's Dirty Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent girl and her 2 sisters find out about Daddy's not-so-innocent magazines... and decide to act out what they see.

We have the best daddy in the world! My big sister found a magazine under daddy’s bed called ‘Erotic Teen Modelling’. It was very naughty… ladies were showing off their holes and were letting their boobies hang out! My little sister noticed the ladies were much younger than Daddy, and a few of them even looked like us.

My big sister got a good idea. Daddy always worked so hard looking after the three of us all by himself, without a mommy to help, so it was our job to make him as happy as possible. We spent a while on it, but we got the posing right eventually!

We went to Daddy’s room and we all showed off our butts for him! He seemed surprised for a bit, but then he took his pants off and started to touch his penis. Just as I was thinking how big it was, Daddy’s penis shot some white stuff all over our butts! There was so much of it…

We found some more of his magazines, too – the ladies in it were doing all sorts of cool things with big penises. Touching them, rubbing them against their butt, putting them in their mouths, and even inside their holes! The three of us were fascinated. How could you fit such a big thing inside you?

It didn’t stop us from trying. Daddy first shot the white stuff inside my big sister’s mouth, and Daddy said it was ok for her to swallow it – so she did. After that… he managed to fit his penis inside all of us! I was really surprised… it hurt a bunch, but only at first. After that it felt amazing!

Daddy started moaning, with his hands on my butt, and I got a warm feeling really deep inside me, like something was sloshing around. Once Daddy took his penis out, I realised… the white stuff went inside me! It felt so good. My hips were really quivering by the end… I shuddered a bit as the white stuff leaked out of me. I told him he had to do that every time from now on!

After getting the same treatment, my sisters told him the same thing. It was hard for him to shoot white stuff out three times in a row, though, so we started taking turns – one of us got it spurted inside her during the morning, before school, then one of us when we all got home, then the third in the bath or the shower. He still liked to touch our lady bits during the day, though!

We did it every day. I got so much white stuff deep inside me! 

I thought me and both my sisters had got the same sickness from each other – we all started vomiting sometimes when we got up in the morning. Daddy seemed a bit nervous when we told him, but told us it was ok, and just normal if it went on for a while.

My belly started to get all big and swollen. I didn’t really say anything about it – my sisters were getting it as well. I felt movement inside me, and asked Daddy about it – he explained that we all had babies inside us! In fact, they were daddy’s babies. My little sister was a little nervous, but I loved having a baby in me.

I got so huge and felt so full. It felt so good to have a really big belly with a baby in it, and daddy’s white stuff leaking out of my hole.

When my tummy started hurting, Daddy made me get on my hands and knees – it was time for the baby to come out. I pushed it out of my hole, while my sisters and their big bellies sat around to help me. It hurt more than anything, but it felt really good too… I got really wet trying to get my baby’s head out.

All three of us had little baby girls. Once our baby tunnels weren’t sore and our bellies were all flat, we went back to getting white stuff squirted in us. Would you believe it – our tummies got super big again!

My big sister is getting ready to squeeze her second little baby out now! I’ve got two at once inside me this time – I’m absolutely enormous, and there’s so much milk coming out of my boobies. Daddy and my baby both love to suck on my boobies. I’ll give Daddy as much milk as he wants, and I want to give him the most babies, too!


	4. Daddy Can Only Make Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is seduced by his own three daughters... and makes nothing but more daughters.

There are a lot of things I think when I look at my daughters. To start with, I feel like impregnating their mother three times wasn’t enough.

It was true – at first, I was a little downhearted to not get any sons at all, but then… well, my girls grew up. Even if I didn’t have their mother any more, I still had three gorgeous girls with her genes to keep me company all day long. I meant ‘keeping company’ in a completely innocent way at first… 

My daughters have all their differences, but there is one thing they have in common – they’re all huge sluts. 

‘You must be lonely without mommy,’ said my eldest, crawling onto my bed, ‘you must feel really bad sleeping in here, all alone.’

It was true. An empty bed felt so wrong to me. That said, it felt kind of wrong for all three of my rapidly developing teenage daughters to be snuggled up with me in the bed… all clad in only underwear. Then they started sleeping in no clothes at all.

Obviously, things escalated. At the request of my curious, youngest daughter, I started sleeping naked as well. One thing led to another…. I think the three of them might have been finding things out from the Internet. They presented their young, clean pussies to me, which got me hard very quickly. They assaulted my cock with their young tongues, my youngest even trying to fit it into her mouth. I don’t think I lasted a minute before I coated their faces with my thick, creamy semen. They really liked it.

I think my eldest already knew what the next logical step was, but she let her little sisters figure it out themselves. Good, thing, too. My youngest surprised me one day by sitting on my cock while I watched TV – ten minutes later, her inexperienced womb took its first load of cum. With so much of it stuffed inside such a small hole, droplets of my semen ended up leaking out onto the carpet.

My girls were my sworn fucktoys from then on – they insisted I use them any time I wanted. Why would I say no? I started fucking my eldest daughter at the kitchen table, while she did her homework. I tried to be gentle at first, but…

‘Fuck me hard, Daddy! Shoot your milk inside me. Come on, do it faster and harder!’ Obviously, I did everything she asked.

My middle daughter preferred things to happen in private… I’d slip into her room while she was listening to music, or playing some games. She’d sit on my lap and bounce on my cock, getting a powerful injection of my seed. She’d then sit with her lower half uncovered, just letting my cum leak out.

As for my youngest… she’d start touching me in the car, on the way home from school. By the time we got home, I’d be ready to cum, and I’d shoot it inside her right there, in the car, still in her school uniform. She tried to escape the notice of her big sisters, but they knew how to detect a belly freshly filled with cum…

Speaking of bellies, all three of theirs swelled up. I didn’t panic, and they all seemed unconcerned, even excited. They even compared pregnant tummy sizes. When the times came, they all helped each other out in giving birth to three cute babies for Daddy.

Just like that, I had three more baby girls. As it turns out, my girls were built for getting pregnant and giving birth. Year after year, day after day, all they ever wanted from me were a belly filled with Daddy’s child and tits full of milk for Daddy.

It’s getting out of hand. They haven’t even birthed ten babies each, yet… I still have over twenty daughters/granddaughters, some of which are reaching the age where they too can get pregnant with Daddy’s baby. We already bought a bigger house, but it looks like we’ll need another. I’m probably going to have a hundred children before I get a damn son!


	5. A Girl Finds a New Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl has bad parents... so goes to live with a new and much more 'affectionate' loving Daddy.
> 
> Longer story than the others.

It was a really good idea for me to run away from my parents. They were mean and told me they hated me all the time. I felt the same about them, and school was my only escape for a long time.

So, one day, I left. An old family friend of my Daddy’s, back from when he was in school, had offered me help just a few weeks back. He said he’d get me out, and I was welcome at his place any time.

So, I packed my bags and took a few buses, all the way to his place. He gave me a hug after I explained everything to him, and let me begin living with him right away.

At first, he was just like how I imagined a good Daddy to be. He even taught me how to cook and look after some things while he went off to work. He was my new teacher for school, too, and I didn’t go to regular school any more. My parents would’ve found me if I did.

One night, he asked me to get in bed with him, so I did. We were cuddling really close, so I decided to give him a big kiss… and, well, it didn’t stop there. I got pulled right up against him, and it was really warm. I never realised how handsome my new Daddy was until then. It made me blush.

Things quickly got weird. I let him take my shirt and my bra off, and even touch my boobies. I figured it was okay after everything he’d done for me. Actually, it was more than okay – I shivered a bit, feeling all weird and nice throughout my body. After he was done, I went to touch his man bits as well. Logically, if I felt all tingly and good from him touching my private bits, he’d feel the same way?

Well, my Daddy started to moan as I took off his pants. His thing was so big! I touched and prodded it for quite a few minutes, and he told me to grab it and rub it up and down, so I did. It must have felt really good for him, because he started to breathe really deeply and lie back. 

After I did this for a few minutes, he covered my hands in some weird, white goo! Daddy’s thing started to go down, and then he told me I should wash myself off. When I asked, he said the white stuff was supposed to do that, and it was just a sign that I’d made him feel amazing.

The next day was a Saturday, so I spent the whole day learning things with the man I loved to call my Daddy. That was one of the best days I had in a long time, and my Daddy taught me so many amazing things. He licked my lady bits and made me feel amazing, too. I squirted everywhere, and all over my Daddy! But he didn’t mind. He just said it was natural, and it happened sometimes when girls felt amazing down there.

He told me I could lick his thing if I wanted to – he called it his big dick. It certainly seemed big to me. My Daddy was very naughty with me, though. After I licked and sucked on his dick for a while, he shot all the gooey white stuff inside my mouth! It tasted kind of funny, but I swallowed it just like he asked – he promised to make me feel good next, after all.

And he did. The most amazing thing of all was when he put his dick inside my girl parts… sure, it hurt a lot at first, but I forgot about that after he started moving himself. I was getting so many amazing feelings; I couldn’t really do anything. I just lay back and let him kiss me all over while he moved really fast inside me. He shot the white stuff inside me, too – I liked feeling it deep in my girl bits, all wet and warm! I wanted to do it all again, but Daddy was tired.

That didn’t matter, though, since we started doing it all the time. I kept calling him my Daddy, and hardly even thought of my old parents any more. I didn’t need to go to school, either. It was better to learn the things I needed to at home with Daddy… including more fun, grown-up stuff.

My boobies were pretty small, but Daddy loved to lick them anyway. I always let him, since it felt so good. We did almost everything with his dick, and with Daddy’s cum – that was the funny white stuff. Sometimes he squirted it onto my butt, or on my little boobies, or all over my face. We even tried putting it inside my butt once, but it didn’t fit too well. Daddy’s favourite thing to do was always to put his dick in my girl parts and squirt his cum into me. It was my favourite thing too! He did it with a weird plastic thing on his dick once, but I hated it, so I told him to stop. I couldn’t feel him squirt inside me if he had that thing on!

We did this every day for months, and I got a round belly. I thought I was just fat at first, but Daddy explained I had his baby inside me! I giggled. It made me even more tingly in my girl parts to have a baby in my belly. It kept getting bigger and bigger, and my boobies did too! Daddy loved my big belly, and he loved the milk from my boobies as well. He said it was supposed to be for the baby, but that I didn’t need to worry about the baby.

It did hurt to push the little baby out of my tummy, but it felt kind of good, too. I had the amazing feeling happen a couple of times. After it was all the way out, Daddy said he knew some people who wanted to have the baby, so I said goodbye to it. It was a really cute little boy, but Daddy was right, I didn’t know how to be a Mommy. Besides, I wouldn’t have as much time to play with Daddy if I had to look after babies!

Daddy makes my belly round over and over, and I push out a new baby each time. One time, when my belly was really big, I pushed out two in a row! I’m so glad my Daddy takes care of me and gives me so many babies. I love Daddy’s cum and I love my big belly!


	6. Loving Little Livy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daddy and daughter end up in a passionate romance.
> 
> 1\. This is the longest of the stories in this compilation.   
2\. This is the last story of the compilation, but I will not mark the compilation as complete as I'd like to retain the ability to edit it.  
3\. This was originally written as a gift for someone. 
> 
> Possibly Noteworthy Mention: To date, this remains the #1 most popular story I posted on Tumblr.

I loved my daughter more than anything in the world. My little Livy was the best girl I could ask for, with a cute face and a smile that lit up my world. I loved to cuddle with her and hug her close, even as she was starting to grow up. I’d wondered if she’d ever grow out of being so huggy and physical, but I didn’t mind.

It was difficult sometimes without her mother, but it meant my girl was my everything. Livy was rapidly growing up to be a beautiful girl, and when she started getting older, I noticed her being… a little different with me. She’d start giving me kisses on the cheek before I dropped her off at school, and when she got home again as well. I loved it and didn’t mind at all. Nothing could separate me from my perfect daughter. 

One evening, she came up to me in her underwear. ‘Hey Daddy,’ she said, ‘come take a bath with me!’

I was startled at first, but I couldn’t say no. It occurred to me that maybe she was too old to be bathing naked with me… but even after stripping off, she kept insisting I join her. 

After just a minute or two, my daughter surprised me by beginning to play with herself. I asked her what she was doing.

‘It feels kind of good when I touch myself down here, Daddy! But it gets all achey after a while if I don’t touch it at all…’

I should’ve told her to stop, but I knew I’d rather see my girl happy. I asked if I could touch her girl bits and help her feel even better, and she said yes right away, spreading her legs apart for me in the warm water of the bath. I knew I shouldn’t, but little Livy moaned so much when I put my skills to use. After only a minute or two of me fingering her young pussy, she cried out, and my daughter squirted her immature cum into the bathwater.

I immediately started to regret what I’d done, and told her we shouldn’t do this again, but Livy wouldn’t have any of it. She said she wanted me in the bath with her naked, every night, to help her feel good. I kept trying to refuse, and she kept being bratty and demanding… so I relented, the next evening. She came and nagged me in my office to come play with her in the bath.

This time, she spread her legs open right away. It took a little longer for her to cum, this time – but she seemed to have a really intense orgasm. My heart melted as I heard her moan cutely, putty in the hands of her loving Daddy.

‘Do it again, Daddy! Please! I want to feel good again right away…’

I did as she asked, this time bending over to lick my little kitten’s slit. I felt it might’ve been better to ask if I could beforehand, but once I started, she told me not to stop. She wrapped her smooth, slender young legs around my head as I ate her out with as much vigour and energy as I could. She took longer to cum the second time around, and went limp into the bathwater when we finished.

‘That was amazing, Daddy!’ 

I cleaned up my babygirl, and she became even more close and physical the next day. She was wrapping her arms around me and starting to give me little pecks on the lips. I let her. I shouldn’t have, but she was too cute and I loved her too much to say no.

She tested me further that evening, though. She said she wanted to make me have ‘good, tingly feelings’ as well, so she started to touch my cock. It was cute to see her improvise with her young tongue, licking the shaft of my cock. I instructed her on what to do – put it in your mouth, Livy. Bob up and down. Get ready for Daddy’s white milk to erupt in your mouth.

And erupt I did. Like the good little girl she was, Livy swallowed all of her Daddy’s cum. Well, not all of it – some of it did leak out, but she was just happy to have made her Daddy feel good. She smiled, with my thick cum leaking down her lips. She had her mother’s cute, gorgeous face and luscious long hair, even at her age. Her breasts were small and developing, and they suited her very well.

I made her cum again in the bath, and she cuddled up close to me afterwards. She asked me to do more amazing things with her every day… how could I say no to my little girl? I didn’t want to disappoint her, so there was no reason for me to stop then.

The next night, she practically dragged me into our bathtub, stripping off all her clothes as quickly as possible. Hesitating, I suggested we do something to make her feel even better, and she immediately told me to do it, to play with her girl bits as much I wanted to. I explained what I suggested we do, and she was just full of energy and enthusiasm…

So, I took my throbbing cock and positioned it at her immature little slit. She encouraged me, though.

‘Put it in me, Daddy! I don’t mind if it hurts a little. I want you to put it in my girl bits!’

Unable to resist any longer, I penetrated my daughter’s tight little virgin cunt. She winced at first, overwhelmed by taking her first cock, but then smiled, realising how amazing it felt. She told me to move really fast, so I did. It was amazing, feeling my babygirl’s body while she lay back in the bath, thrusting her hips back against me. I could feel her cum on my cock in no time at all, her juices mixing in with the bath water. I pulled her lips against mine and couldn’t contain myself any longer.

With our wet bodies pressed up against each other, I came inside my little girl. I couldn’t stop myself from spurting inside her again, and again, as I felt her little body orgasm again on my cock. I pulled away, letting my cum leak out of her smooth pussy. 

‘That was amazing, Daddy,’ she said, ‘I wanna do that every single night.’

And that was that. Livy and I began to relieve each other every night in the bath, and also on her bed during afternoons. When I did try to pull out and cum on her cute ass, she berated me, calling me a bad Daddy, and telling me to never do that again… it hurt me so much to see my little girl sad or angry. I made sure to give her as much of my cum as she wanted in the bath every night. All she knew was that it felt good to play with her Daddy.

Well, maybe I should’ve been a little more forthcoming. The swell of her belly made it obvious that I’d got my little girl pregnant. I told her this was the case, but…

‘I’d love to have a little baby if it’s yours, Daddy!’

That settled it. Despite my warnings, she insisted on having my baby. It was amazing, though, seeing her young belly swell up with my child. I would suck on her milky nipples while I held her smooth, pregnant belly in the bath, then cum deep inside her as she squirted on my cock. She was my little pregnant angel, and liked to cuddle with me all day.

She liked it when I touched her belly. I would rub and squeeze at the big, bulging belly where our baby was growing just below. I’d give her belly a kiss, then touch her wherever she asked me to. She even liked for me to smack her on her cute little butt, acting as if she’d been naughty. She was always a good girl for me, but when she asked me to spank and cum on her ass or on her belly, I couldn’t say no.

After I came inside her one last time in the bath, she started to push out our baby. It was painful, but my little girl was far too tough to let it get to her. It didn’t take her long to give birth to a little baby boy with his mommy’s hair colour and her beautiful eyes. He was quite adorable, and Livy started to hold him right away.

We were perfect, all of us, but Livy wanted to keep having my babies! We all bathed together, and I did try to protest that our baby was so close by while I impregnated his Mommy again… oh well. Now Livy’s all big and pregnant with another cute baby for us, and she still lets both me and your baby drink the milk from her swelling breasts. I can’t imagine life being any different for us, and I’ll keep making babies for my little girl as long as she wants me to!


End file.
